At The Drop Of A Hat
by DreamxXxStealer
Summary: Unforeseen circumstances and magical setbacks place Emma and Jefferson into an unlikely position - can they live together, along with their children and Emma's parents, and a vengeful Queen lurking just out of sight, while figuring out the feelings both are denying?
1. Chapter 1

**So. I have developed another obsession. Sebastian Stan was hot in Captain America. Then I saw him as Jefferson and completely melted. Officially the sexiest crazy person I have ever seen on TV, and definitely the sexiest Hatter I've seen. Sorry Andy Lee Potts, you've been bumped down to second place.**

**In other words, I have yet another mad hottie to add to my collection, and here is a story about him from the weird recesses of my mind. Because I totally ship Mad Swan.**

* * *

**At the Drop Of A Hat**

**Part One**

_'Your life can change at the drop of a hat.'_

Jefferson remembered the phrase with a mixture of fondness and bitterness. He had witnessed first hand how the hat could change things - it had trapped him in Wonderland, it had caused Alice's death, it had caused Henry's almost permanent death... Yet the Hat had also brought so much adventure into his life, including Alice. Now, with the curse broken and magic back in Storybrooke, Jefferson could use the Hat again. That is, if he actually had a Hat that worked. While he could channel and control the magic the Hat possessed, he himself didn't possess any magic. Which meant he had to find the one Hat in Storybrooke he could get to that _was _magic.

Which was the one Emma had made.

When Jefferson had been kicked unceremoniously and painfully out of his window (and also hit around the head with his own telescope) the Hat had gone with him. When he came to in the bushes - quite far from the mansion, Snow White had a damn hard kick - he had searched for it, but it had vanished. He concluded that Emma must have taken it with her when she left. Why, he had no idea, but the fact remained that if he wanted the Hat, he had to go and get it from Emma. An idea that he had to admit scared him slightly.

He had his Grace back, which was the most important thing, however, they both wanted to go home. Despite the curse being broken, no one had returned home. Jefferson knew that they could return home with the Hat, but he kept stalling going to look for it, telling Grace that he wasn't sure where it was. She was a smart kid and dint' buy it for long, eventually telling him that if she didn't go and ask Emma for it back, she would.

So here Jefferson was, outside the apartment that she still shared with Snow, and now Prince James, hesitating over whether or not to actually knock. He looked nervously up and down the street, where only a few people were milling around, none of them paying much attention to Jefferson hovering outside Emma's door. He turned his back on the door, taking a few slow breaths to calm himself. If he was honest, he knew he shouldn't be this nervous about asking for the Hat back. Sure, the last time they had met he'd drugged and threatened Emma and held her mother hostage, but he _had_been telling the truth. He just went a little overboard in trying to convince her.

Well, okay, a _lot _overboard. Scrap that, he was utterly mad at that point, and he wasn't going to deny that. He was named the Mad Hatter for a reason back in Wonderland, and even if the return of Grace had almost restored his sanity, he knew he'd never be totally sane. He was fine with being slightly mad, though. Definitely made things more fun. He took one last breath, steeling himself for the probable explosion that was going to follow his request. He turned.

"Hello Jefferson."

Jefferson nearly jumped out of his skin - he refused to acknowledge that he yelped. Emma was standing in the now open doorway, arms folded and looking more than a bit smug at his reaction. He pulled a face.

"Hello Emma. I, um, wanted to ask if you still had that Hat you made...?" Jefferson asked hesitantly, not quite meeting her eyes. She scoffed, rolling her eyes. Not quite the reaction he had expected. He frowned. "What?

"The curse has been broken for over a week now. I expected you a lot sooner. What took you so long?"

Jefferson opened his mouth and closed it again, staring at her. He did this several times. "I thought you'd be angry."

"I was. But... you were telling the truth." Emma shrugged. "If there's one thing that I hate, it's liars. You never lied to me, not once. And that goes a long way with me. And I'm sorry for hitting you with that telescope."

Jefferson grinned. "No worries. You have a mean swing, you know. I'm fairly certain I was out for at least four hours after your mother kicked me out of the window."

A slightly muffled 'sorry' floated out of the door from the apartment. Emma smiled, gesturing to him to come in. Jefferson hesitated again, wondering if this was some sort of trick to get revenge on him. Emma saw his worried look and sighed.

"Look, we're both still a little angry about what you did, but we also both understand why you did it. We both lost our kids too you know. You're not forgiven, but we're getting there."

Jefferson nodded solemnly. "I'd very much like to make amends. If you tell me how I can do that, I will right away."

Emma nodded once with a small smile and Jefferson went in. Snow and Charming were seated on the sofa, holding hands. He didn't fail to notice the slightly hostile look about Charming - Jefferson was pretty sure that kidnapping his wife and tying her up was going to take a lot of time to forgive, if ever. Jefferson could live with that. He made a sweeping bow to both of them, much to Emma's surprise judging by her expression out of the corner of his eye.

"My sincere apologies your Highnesses for everything that I have done. As I told your daughter, I wish to make amends any way you see fit."

Snow inclined her head gracefully, managing to look regal even in a pink cardigan. Charming lost some of the hostility in his eyes but kept his hand tightly around Snow's. That done, Jefferson turned back to Emma.

"Do you have the Hat? Only, Grace and I want to go home."

Emma looked impassive for a moment, then said, "Wait here," and disappeared into what Jefferson assumed was her bedroom. She came back holding the Hat with an odd expression on her face that Jefferson couldn't place. He breathed a sigh of relief as he took the Hat in his hands. Then he looked at Emma strangely.

"You kept it in your bedroom?" Emma's face went a bit pink and Jefferson grinned. "Did you miss me that much?"

He expected the swat that followed his joking question, but not the deeper flushing of pink that came with it. He eyed her curiously, absently flipping the Hat in his hands and putting it on. It was a little lopsided, but he liked it immediately.

"So, do you plan on going home right away?" Snow asked after a moment, when the silence started to get a little awkward. Jefferson shook his head.

"I want to test it first, to make sure it works, while Grace is at school. I don't want anything to happen to her because of my impatience."

Snow nodded in understanding. "Do come and say goodbye before you go, will you?"

Jefferson smiled, a little confused by Snow's attitude - he'd expected a lot more hostility. He had tied and gagged her in his house after all. But Snow seemed to be determined to pretend it never happened. So, with a bow to all three of them, he said, "Of course, your Highness. I'll be off now, Grace will be home in an hour or so."

He left without any more preamble, knowing that if he stayed any longer things could get awkward. He was halfway down the street when Emma caught up with him.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't do anything crazy," she said in answer to his questioning look.

"Ha ha," Jefferson deadpanned, but in reality he was quite pleased that she was there. The walk back to the mansion seemed a lot quicker with company. Jefferson told Emma to wait downstairs, in case anything went funny with the Hat. "Bad things can happen if it goes out of control," he warned her. "I'd rather not be responsible for any damage to your person."

Emma agreed with minimum protests, which surprised him. "Just don't go running off anywhere, okay? I'm not explaining to Pai- to Grace that her dad went gallivanting off somewhere in a magic hat."

He grinned and went off upstairs in search of a large room. Deciding on the largest study, he moved some of the furniture and set the Hat down on the floor, anticipation rising up within him. With a practised flick of the wrist, he set the Hat spinning and waited with baited breath.

Nothing. The Hat slowly stopped spinning, and nothing had happened. Jefferson's heart sank. He tried again, with the same result. Not even a shimmer.

Jefferson didn't understand. The curse was broken, there was magic, and Emma believed. So why wasn't the Hat working?

He kicked it in frustration, sending it spinning across the floor as he slumped into an armchair. Regina had the only other Hat that worked – his original Hat, the one that had gotten him into the whole Wonderland fiasco in the first place. He wasn't about to risk losing his head again, or worse, going looking for _her_.  
He sighed, dragging his hands down his face wearily. He didn't know how he was going to tell Grace that they wouldn't be going home quite yet, because the Hat wasn't working.

With a muttered curse, he got up and retrieved the Hat – no, it was just a normal hat, no magic – and looked at it sadly. He had pinned all of his hopes on this hat, hopes that were now dashed to the tiniest pieces possible. At least he hadn't dented it when he kicked it. He ran a hand over the top gently, a small smile tugging at his lips. Emma had made this hat under extreme stress and with no knowledge beforehand. In the circumstances, she had done surprisingly well, even if the brim was wonky.

He put the hat on almost without realising as he made his way back downstairs, smiling when he caught sight of his reflection in a mirror on the way down. He really quite liked it, wonkiness aside – no, he liked the wonkiness, it made it look better. Although it was a little big, but he didn't mind much.

_Well_, he thought,_ it may not be a magic hat, but it still makes a good fashion statement._

He laughed to himself as he reached the bottom of the stairs, causing Emma to give him a strange look. He just smiled and shook his head. "It didn't work."

"Then why are you smiling?" Emma asked in confusion. Jefferson grinned wider.

"Because I happen to think this hat makes me look rather dashing."

Emma let out a surprised laugh. "I have to admit, it does rather suit you."

The compliment gave Jefferson a warm feeling somewhere in his chest that he decided not to look at too closely. Instead he just went to the door and opened it. "Shall I walk you home? I don't understand why you didn't drive up here, it's quite a walk."

"My car doesn't want to work today," Emma replied with a shrug. "And you don't have to walk me, I can manage."

"I insist," he insisted, stepping outside and making a sweeping gesture down the driveway. "After you, Princess."

Emma smiled and shook her head, closing the door behind her as she came outside. "You know, that's gonna take a lot of getting used to."

Jefferson just smiled and resolved to call her that more in the future. The walk back into town was mostly silent, but in a nice way. Jefferson was pleased that she seemed to trust him enough not to drag her off into the woods and murder her, as well as slightly flattered that she even bothered to come up and see if he was okay when he took the hat back to test it. They were both content to walk in companionable silence – until they saw the smoke rising from the direction of Snow White's apartment.

"Snow!" Emma cried, taking off at once, Jefferson right on her heels. By the time they reached the scene, most of the building had burnt down. None of the buildings on either side had been touched by the fire that was still smouldering.

"Emma!" Snow and Charming were standing a little way away from the wreckage, a little sooty and shell shocked, but otherwise unharmed. Emma ran straight to her parents, demanding to know if they were okay, if anyone else had gotten hurt. Jefferson kept his distance, deciding to give the family some time to themselves.

Instead, he turned his attention to the now almost extinguished fire. It was obvious who had done this, and he felt a burning anger at the Queen for daring to hurt Emma or her family. An anger that he knew was not completely in proportion with the situation – again, he decided not to look too far into it.

"Papa!" Jefferson turned just as Grace collided with him, hugging him tightly. "Papa, I was so worried! When me and Henry saw the smoke – I thought you might have still been there – is everyone okay?"

Jefferson smiled and picked his daughter up, hugging her to him. "We're all fine. Me and Emma weren't even in the apartment, but Snow and Charming got out okay. No one got hurt."

Grace smiled brightly, noticing the hat he was wearing. "Is that the one Emma made?"

"Yes sweetheart," he said, smile fading. "But it doesn't work, I'm sorry. I don't know why, but it won't do anything. It's just a hat."

Grace, much to Jefferson's surprise, just smiled and shrugged. "It's okay Papa, we can find another way home. Besides, I know you'd miss Emma if we just left."

Jefferson blinked at his daughter, completely nonplussed. "Excuse me?"

But Grace just wriggled from his arms and went over to hug Snow, Charming and Emma. Henry was clinging to his mother's hand, looking just as relieved as Grace had that everyone was okay. He saw Jefferson looking and came over, smiling brightly.

"Hey Jefferson, I like the hat."

Jefferson smiled at Emma's son, noticing how they had the same smile. "Thank you Henry. It's not magic, unfortunately, but I still rather like it. Your mother made it."

"I know," Henry said cheerfully. "She showed it to me and told me that a crazy man forced her to make it, but that she thought he was just desperate and sad, not really a bad person. She sometimes wondered if you were okay – didn't Snow White kick you out of a window?"

"How nice of Emma to worry about me," Jefferson grinned and crouched so he was at eye level with Henry. "Yes, Snow did. Your grandmother has one very hard kick, so I'd stay on her good side if I were you."

"Can I try the hat?" Henry asked eagerly. Jefferson placed it on the boy's head. It slipped past his ears and over his eyes, making him laugh. "It's a bit big."

Jefferson laughed as well. "It's a little big for me too, but I think I'll keep it."

Henry took the hat off and gave it back, looking at Jefferson knowingly. "That's sweet and kinda romantic," he said before going back to Emma.

Again, Jefferson was bemused by these children. What was it with these kids? He shook his head and put the hat back on. Henry was whispering something in Grace's ear, both children sending grins his way. Jefferson felt apprehensive of whatever the two were planning. Children scheming was never good.

"Well, we've lost everything," Emma sighed, coming over to stand by Jefferson. "No home, no clothes, nothing. God knows what we're going to do now."

"You can stay with me." The offer was out of Jefferson's mouth before he even registered the thought. He blinked in surprise, Emma looking at him with a similar expression. He tried to redeem himself. "Well, uh, I happen to live in a mansion with too many rooms for just two people, and, uh, I think maybe this could be a good way to make it up to you for the whole kidnapping thing…? I mean, it doesn't have to be permanent and… You don't have to, it's just an idea," he finished somewhat lamely, looking down to avoid meeting Emma's eyes.

"What's just an idea?" Snow asked, having come over toward the end of the conversation. Charming was talking to the few people that still lingered around from the crowd that had gathered when the fire started. Emma turned to her mother.

"Jefferson just suggested that we could stay with him now that we're effectively homeless. And the hat didn't work, so it looks like he's sticking around for a while longer." She was looking at him speculatively, and Jefferson tried not to read too much into that. Snow smiled warmly but shook her head.

"That's a wonderfully kind offer, but we wouldn't want to intrude on you and Grace."

Jefferson snorted. "Please, I have at least five bedrooms, and countless other room besides. While it makes for a good game of hide and seek, it gets pretty empty after nearly thirty years. Besides, it'd be no trouble. Grace and Henry get along so…"

Snow beamed. "Thank you Jefferson. If it won't be a bother, then that would be lovely."

Jefferson smiled happily, the warmth in his chest still there from earlier growing. He knew he'd have to look into that later, but for now he ignored it. "Well then, if there's nothing to be salvaged, shall we go? We can shop for new belongings after some tea – I really think tea is required here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Many thanks to the people who have reviewed and favourited and followed so far! You're all invited to my mad Christmas tea party! :D **

* * *

**At The Drop Of A Hat**

**Part Two**

It was surprisingly nice to have the mansion actually kind of full for a change. After the long unchanging years of it just being Jefferson, Grace was a welcome addition in more ways than one. And now there was Emma, Henry, Snow and Charming to add to the mansion's inhabitants, if only for a little while. Snow promised that as soon as they found somewhere else to live that they'd get out of his hair immediately.

Jefferson decided not to confess that he'd love it if they stayed permanently. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know why he wanted that.

Grace and Henry on the other hand kept sharing knowing grins and secret whispers the whole time Jefferson was making tea. He could see them through the open door, sitting on the couch with their heads together and plotting. Emma was looking at them just as suspiciously, sitting on an armchair while her parents were sitting on the other couch, holding hands. The sight made Jefferson ache in a way he hadn't for years.

He returned his attention to making tea, pushing that feeling to one side. Emma had insisted on checking to make sure it was safe – something that Jefferson found vaguely amusing, since if he was making tea for Grace and himself, it wasn't likely to be drugged. Not to mention Jefferson had made sure he hadn't done anything to suggest that he was going to drug them all.

He sighed. It had seemed like she had trusted him earlier. It had been nice. He supposed he had to work to earn her complete trust.

He carried the tray of tea into the living room, setting it down on the coffee table – he never understood why it was a 'coffee' table, why not a tea table? – letting them all pick up their own cup. Emma hesitated before picking one up, which Jefferson didn't blame her for. He sat down next to Grace.

"Feel free to have a look around and pick whichever room you like," he said, attempting to sound friendly in the silence. "My bedroom is fairly obvious, as is Grace's, but any other room should be fine."

Grace immediately jumped up. "Come on Henry, I know which room you'll have!"

Henry got up and followed her out of the room. Jefferson watched them fondly, liking that Grace had found such a good friend in Henry. He was aware of eyes on him, and shot a quick glance toward Emma, who was looking at him impassively. He smirked as she looked away quickly, her face colouring slightly.

"So, what exactly are you going to be needing?" Jefferson asked Snow, placing his now empty teacup down.

Snow thought for a moment. "Well, clothes are a priority I suppose. Then there are everyone's individual needs. So I suppose we'll have to see when we go… oh!" she looked dismayed. "I don't know if we have the-"

"I will pay," Jefferson said before she could finish. "It's the least I can do. And I have plenty of money after all." His voice turned bitter towards the end and all three of them looked at him in confusion. He sighed. "I never wanted it, not really. It was Regina's idea of a joke; I got everything that I didn't have, and lost everything I did have. Hilarious. Money is what got me into this whole mess in the first place."

He subconsciously rubbed his neck over the scarf, where the scar from his beheading in Wonderland was hidden. Emma had a slightly sympathetic look on her face now – she had seen the scar, he remembered. He lowered his hand and cleared his throat, trying to smile and failing.

"Um, shall I take your cups?"

Snow and Charming seemed to understand his need to occupy himself before the dark memories crowded in. he hastily collected the cups and took the tray out into the kitchen, placing it down on the counter a bit harder than strictly needed. He gripped the counter top until his knuckles went white, breathing harshly through his nose and trying to throw off the shadowy cobwebs of Wonderland. He didn't notice anyone had followed him into the kitchen until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jefferson?" Emma asked quietly, looking concerned at whatever she saw in his face when he turned around. "Are you okay?"

Jefferson wanted to laugh at the question. He didn't because it was an honest question, and he actually didn't have an answer. Was he okay? He wasn't quite sure. He stared at Emma, a hint of pleading in his gaze.

"Have you read the book? Henry's book?" Emma nodded slowly. "Then you know what happened to me in Wonderland?"

"I do," Emma said softly, looking away for a moment before meeting his eyes and speaking firmly. "And I'm sorry for not believing you sooner. But the past is the past. You're not in Wonderland anymore, you have your daughter back. You need to let it go, Jefferson. Wonderland can't hold you forever."

He smiled self-depreciatingly. "I'm not so sure about that. It did drive me mad, after all."

"Well, that much is obvious, you're mad as a hatter," Emma said, a smile tugging at her lips. Jefferson couldn't help smiling with her, genuinely this time. "There we go. Snow wants to go shopping now, is that okay with you?"

"Perfectly," Jefferson murmured, tilting his head slightly as he looked at her. She averted her eyes, cheeks flushing, but it wasn't long before her eyes strayed back to his and she licked her lips nervously. The sound of someone clearing their throat ruined the moment – Emma jumped and stepped back hastily, looking anywhere but at Jefferson.

"Are we going then?" Charming asked, looking at Jefferson pointedly, who just smiled and breezed past him.

"Of course," he said innocently, shooting a grin at Emma. "Come on then Princess, the washing up can wait."

Considering that Jefferson had been trapped in his house for twenty eight years, a shopping trip was a bit of a shock to the system. He'd only been down to the town a few times, mostly since the curse had been broken, and it had not been for shopping. He felt somewhat helpless as he was dragged from shop to shop. He had no idea that Storybrooke even had enough shops to get everything Snow said they apparently needed.

Despite Jefferson's assurances that he could afford anything they needed, Snow chose whatever was cheaper and left off with some luxury items – unless it was something Grace or Henry wanted, in which case it was bought almost immediately. He had a vague thought that maybe they were spoiling their children, but he couldn't refuse Grace's pleading face when she found a stuffed toy rabbit in a waistcoat. He even promised to make it a little hat, much to her delight – and Emma's amusement.

"How on earth are you going to make a hat that small?" she asked, clearly not believing he could do it. He smiled and wiggled his fingers.

"Magic," he replied teased, smile growing when Emma rolled her eyes, trying to hide a smile. He happily went back to paying for everything.

By the time the shopping trip was over, they'd bought enough for a unanimous agreement that they needed a car to get everything back. Snow's was big enough for all of the shopping, as well as herself and the children and one other person in the front. Jefferson volunteered to walk straight away – he didn't particularly like cars anyway. Too confined.

Much to his surprise, Charming also volunteered to walk, all but pushing Emma into the car. Jefferson felt more than a little apprehensive about this arrangement, especially considering the scene James had walked into in the kitchen. As Snow started the car and drove off, Jefferson cleared his throat nervously.

"Right then, let's go."

Prince James walked beside him mostly silently, Jefferson also saying nothing. Finally, as they were just reaching the edge of town, Charming spoke.

"What exactly are your intentions toward my daughter?"

Jefferson laughed, he couldn't help it. The phrase just sounded so old-fashioned, so _prince-like _that it was hilarious in the twenty-first century surroundings. He shut up immediately, however, upon seeing Charming's unamused look. Okay then, so it was a serious question. Jefferson had to think for a moment.

"I wish to make up for what I did," he replied carefully, shoving his hands into his pockets. James raised his eyebrows, clearly not buying it.

"Am I supposed to believe that's all you want?"

Jefferson frowned. Why was it that everyone else seemed to know what was going on in his head when he himself had no clue?

"Look, your Highness, _I _don't even know what I want at the moment, okay?" Jefferson ran a hand through his already messed up hair in frustration. He kind of wished he'd worn the hat, but it was still sitting in the kitchen back home. "I've just got my daughter back, just as you have. I've lost my only hope of going home, and I'm trying to figure out why exactly I want to strangle Regina for even daring to try and harm Emma-" Jefferson snapped his mouth shut quickly, looking away.

James nodded slowly, looking as if a few questions had been answered. That worried Jefferson, since he didn't know if those were good or bad answers, but at least Charming wasn't trying to kill him. So he took that as a good sign.

"If you harm a single hair on my daughter's head, I will have you killed," James said with a serious note of warning in his voice. Jefferson swallowed and nodded. The last thing he wanted was to get on Charming's, and by extension Snow's, bad side. He was sure he'd feel that kick for years to come. Not only that, but the thought of hurting Emma was abhorrent, always had been, he'd just been crazy desperate at the time.

"Yes, your Highness."

James sighed. "Do you really feel the need to keep calling me that?"

"Yes, your Highness," replied Jefferson with a slight grin. James sighed again, this time with underlying amusement.

"Emma's right, you're infuriating."

"Ah, yes, but at least I'm never boring," Jefferson countered, to which Charming laughed and nodded.

"There is that. I have a feeling that our stay with you is going to be highly eventful. Thank you again, by the way, for helping us."

"Anything for the royals of Storybrooke," Jefferson said with a slight bow and a massive grin. They continued the rest of the way back to the mansion in a markedly less tense atmosphere than they had set out with. Jefferson knew now why Charming had wanted to walk – it was a relief to know that it wasn't so he could kill him and bury him in the woods.

Seriously, he had considered the possibility of Charming doing that. You never knew.

Grace immediately ran to jump up in Jefferson's arms when they got back. No matter how short the absence, Jefferson knew that Grace was constantly worried that he'd never come back. He was just as worried that she would disappear again, so they took comfort in each other on every safe return. James smiled and went to his wife, murmuring something in her ear that Jefferson was sure had something to do with him.

"Papa, guess what? Emma chose the room right across from yours!" Grace said in an excited whisper as Jefferson put her down again. He looked at her with a frown.

"Honestly, what is it with you and Henry? I don't understand why you keep talking to me about Emma."

Grace giggled and tugged on his hand, leading him toward the kitchen. "You're so silly Papa. We know that you like her."

"I do not!" Jefferson sighed at the disbelieving look from his daughter. "Well, okay, maybe I do _a bit_. But Emma doesn't even trust me that much, so it doesn't matter, does it?"

Grace just grinned and hopped up on the counter. "What are we having for dinner Papa?"

"I don't know what everyone else likes. Why don't you go and ask what everyone wants?" Jefferson suggested, wanting to have a few moments to himself. Grace nodded happily and went off to find everyone else. Jefferson sighed and leant back against the counter, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Infuriating."

"What is?"

Jefferson jumped, accidentally poking himself in the eye in the process. "Ow!"

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Emma said coming forward from the doorway. Jefferson waved the apology away, wiping his watering eye.

"Quite alright dear, it's not the worst thing I've done when someone's made me jump. I did manage a black eye once."

Emma widened her eyes and opened her mouth, but then smiled and shook her head, saying, "I'm just not gonna ask."

"Good idea," Jefferson grinned. "But you, Miss Swan, are incredibly sneaky. Do you enjoy scaring me half to death?"

"I don't do it on purpose," replied a smirking and very obviously lying Emma. "You didn't answer my question, what's infuriating?"

Jefferson pulled a face. "Nothing." Emma gave him a look. "Okay, Grace and Henry seem to be under some odd delusion that doesn't really matter." Another look. "Come on, Princess, it really doesn't matter."

"It must do if you're bothering to try not to talk about it."

Jefferson frowned at her logic. She was too smart for her own good. Emma smiled smugly when he didn't reply after a length of time. He sighed and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"They seem to think that I like you. As more than just a friend," he clarified when Emma looked blank. "Which is silly, of course. I barely even know you really."

"Yeah, silly," Emma echoed, looking quite pink. She cleared her throat and looked away. "Um, well, we've all got bedrooms sorted and stuff. Snow said to let her know if you need any help in the kitchen."

Jefferson nodded, a slow grin forming on his face and an idea forming in his mind. He stepped forward into her personal space, causing her to look up in surprise and some wariness.

"What do you think of the kids' theory then Emma?"

She swallowed and took a step back. Jefferson followed. "Um, I think the same as you do. Silly."

Jefferson's smile widened as she backed up against the refrigerator, bracing his arms either side of her head. "And if I told you that I didn't really think that?"

Emma looked a cross between terrified and embarrassed as he leaned closer. "Umm…"

"Hey, mom, where are you?" Henry's voice floated from somewhere out in the hall. A look of relief passed over Emma's face as she ducked under Jefferson's arm and moved toward the doorway.

"In the kitchen Henry."

Jefferson banged his head on the refrigerator door before spinning around and putting on a smile for Henry as he walked in, Grace right behind him. He had a feeling that interruptions like this would happen very, very often.

Dinner was a mostly quiet affair, the only enthusiastic conversation being between Grace and Henry. Emma refused to look Jefferson in the eye. Snow and Charming seemed to be having silent conversations with just a few glances and small gestures. Jefferson himself felt more than a little uncomfortable by the amount of people at the table and mostly focussed on his own plate. Awkward, to say the least.

"Jefferson?"

"Mmmm?" Jefferson glanced up at Henry, pausing in the act of bringing food to his mouth. His forkful dropped off and fell to the plate again and he frowned as Henry and Grace giggled. "What?"

"I was wondering," Henry said with an innocent smile that immediately made Jefferson suspicious. "Can you make treacle pudding?"

There was laughter from all at the table aside from Jefferson, who gave a long suffering sigh, but he was smiling. "I somehow get the feeling that is going to be the first of many jokes, am I right? I'm quite sure I've heard worse. Mostly from the man who put my head back on." Jefferson rolled his eyes. "Worst puns I have ever heard."

"How did you-"

"Henry," Emma said warningly, guessing the question before her son even finished asking it. "Don't ask questions like that."

Henry pouted and Jefferson, in the mood to wind Emma up, leaned forward and said in a stage whisper, "I'll tell you later, when you're mom's not around to tell me off for it."

Henry grinned and Emma shot Jefferson a dirty look. He just smiled lazily, settling back in his chair and feeling more relaxed that he'd felt for the entirety of dinner. Nothing like annoying someone to help you wind down. Even Snow was hiding a smile behind her hand.

"You're such a child," Emma muttered, much to Jefferson's amusement. His smile just widened.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," he replied, making the comment sound as innocent as possible whilst catching and holding Emma's eyes meaningfully. He was rewarded with a light blush. Satisfied with his mischief for that night, Jefferson rose to collect everyone's plates, waving away Snow's offer to help wash up. "You're my guest, I wouldn't have you do my housework for me. Besides, you're a princess. Princesses don't wash up for crazy hat making men."

Snow smiled. "I'm not a princess here, Jefferson."

"Royalty is not affected by surroundings, Snow," replied Jefferson softly. "Regina proved that."

She nodded slowly, expression clouded for a moment before she smiled again and breezing past him into the kitchen. "Nonetheless, if we are to be here for a while, I want to feel like I'm helping. Please."

Jefferson smiled brightly and bowed as best he could without dropping the plates. "As you wish, my lady."

He was really beginning to enjoy have more people around.

* * *

**A/N: **sorry this took longer than I expected to come out. I had problems with school and one very irritating person... but never mind. Here is your next chapter, and the next one should be up sometime after Christmas (big family, lots to do xD)

I'm aiming for about six, maybe seven parts to this, no more. Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I've been ridiculously busy and lazy, as well as turning eighteen, getting a tattoo and learning that my English A Level is about twenty million times harder than I thought. But here you go, another update! Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far, I hope this meets your expectations :)**

* * *

**At the Drop Of A Hat**

**Part Three**

When Jefferson woke up and heard whistling in the kitchen, he panicked. Only for a second; after that initial surprise he remembered who else was in the house and made his sleepy way down to the kitchen.

"What on earth are you doing your Highness?"

Snow smiled at him from her place at the sink, holding up soapy hands. "Cleaning. Some of these dishes don't look as if they've ever been used, there's dust everywhere."

Jefferson blinked at her, unsure of how to respond. "Um. Would you like some help?"

"Once you've woken up a bit more, perhaps," Snow said, going back to scrubbing dishes and glasses. "You look like you've fallen right out of bed."

Jefferson suddenly remembered that he was just in his bedclothes, and was pretty sure his face went bright red. "Uh, I'll just. Um. Get dressed." Snow's laugh followed him back up the hall. He made a mental note for the future to dress before he left his room.

_ I like having people in the house_, he thought, _but this is definitely going to take some getting used to._

Breakfast was... Interesting. It seemed as if everyone got up at different times. Snow was an early riser and according to her, Emma usually followed soon after unless she'd had a stressful day. Grace and Henry were downstairs about an hour later, but judging by their whispered conversations, they'd been awake longer. Charming came down at about the same time, immediately going over to kiss Snow good morning. Jefferson focused on the plate he was currently drying, trying to ignore the ache in his chest at the sight.

"Papa?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Jefferson turned to Grace, thankful for the distraction.

"Would it be okay for me and Henry to go to the park today?" she asked, Henry smiling in agreement next to her.

"Sure," Jefferson agreed easily, planting a kiss on Grace's forehead as he passed them. "Once I'm finished helping Snow, I'll take you both, okay?"

"Can Emma come too?" Henry asked, just a little too innocently. Jefferson gave the boy a long look.

"If she wants to," he replied slowly. "Now, if you're both done with breakfast, why don't you go and get dressed?"

Both of them jumped up, grinning, and ran out of the kitchen just as Emma wandered in, looking adorably rumpled and sleepy.

"Woah, where's the fire kid?"

"We're going to the park," Henry replied, pausing to give his mom a hug. "You'll come with us, won't you?"

"Of course I will, but-"

"Thanks Emma!" Henry ran off, giggling with Grace. Emma shook her head and sat down at the counter.

"Morning Emma," Snow said with a smile, drying her hands.

"Ugh, thank god you didn't say 'good'. I feel half dead."

"Well, for a half dead princess, you look remarkably alive," Jefferson smirked, giving a small wink when she turned to glare at him. "Aw, I'm sorry. Good morning Emma, you look positively half dead."

"I think I preferred the first one thanks," she muttered, accepting coffee from Snow. "Oh, thank you god for the gift of caffeine."

Jefferson rolled his eyes. "There's caffeine in tea as well, you know."

"Coffee is much better," Emma replied, cradling the cup close as if Jefferson had personally offended it. Which he technically had, he supposed, but a beverage can't get offended. "Besides, if I'm going to be taking Henry out I need the coffee to keep up with that kid."

"Jefferson, Snow and I will stay here while you're out," Charming interrupted before Jefferson could reply. "I'll do my best to stop Snow trying to clean every inch of the house." He grinned and dodged the towel that was flicked in his direction. Jefferson smiled and inclined his head slightly.

"If you wish to attempt that formidable task, your Highness, be my guest. But please don't go to any trouble, it wouldn't be right."

Snow waved his words away with a smile, just as Emma said, "Wait, where are you going?"

"To the park, with Grace and Henry," he replied with a smirk. "They asked me first, then decided it would be a marvellous idea to ask you as well."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jefferson saw Snow and Charming exchange looks. Emma sighed and muttered something about the universe conspiring against her before draining the last of her coffee.

"Right, okay. Fine."

"Don't sound too enthusiastic," Jefferson said, feeling a bit hurt by Emma's response. He smiled brightly when she looked at him, but he had a feeling she'd seen it anyway. _Damn her and her scary ability to tell when people lie._

He was thankful when Grace and Henry came back into the kitchen to distract him.

* * *

"Hey, Jefferson?"

"Yeah?" Jefferson looked away from where Emma was pushing Grace on the swing to look at Henry, who was sitting on the bench beside him.

"You said you'd tell me how you had your, umm..."

Jefferson smiled. "So I did. Quite simple really, I had it seen back on with magic. It would have been uncomfortable enough without the man who did it making those awful jokes."

"Did it hurt?"

"Putting it back of having it off?"

"Both."

"Umm, it didn't hurt so much as just feel very very uncomfortable," Jefferson said, remembering the panic when he'd heard the order of 'off with his head'. "For the both times, really. I wouldn't recommend ever trying it."

Henry was quiet for a while, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Did you have an Alice?"

Jefferson swallowed hard, looking away. "Once, yes. But... I lost her a long time ago."

He felt Henry's hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't know that was a bad subject."

"You're pretty grown up for a ten year old, you know that?" Jefferson said with a faint smile. "And it's okay. A natural question to ask, considering the stories they've made up about Wonderland."

"She was Grace's mom, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was."

"Where did you meet her?"

Jefferson smiled more fully. "Wonderland, that much the stories got right. But that was a long time before I went there with Regina. We sort of bumped into each other by accident, trying to escape the Cards. I think she got in through the Rabbit Hole, since that's how she got us out, but we never used that way again." Jefferson's smile faded. "She... She, uh, was lost there, only a year after Grace was born."

"I'm sorry."

Jefferson shook his head. "Long time ago. I have Grace, that's what matters."

Henry nodded and smiled before hopping off the bench to join Emma and Grace. Jefferson watched him go with a fond smile. He liked Henry, he was a lot like Emma in some ways, only a lot more cheerful. Though that might just be childish innocence, despite how mature he seemed.

He was lost in thought for a moment, and so didn't notice Emma until she sat down next to him.

He smiled at her, not a smirk or grin, but a genuine smile. "You're good with Grace."

Emma shrugged. "Kids aren't as difficult as I thought at first. Just gotta know how to deal with them."

"Is that what you think?" Jefferson was amused. "It takes more than that to bond with a child that isn't your own. You're a mother, Emma, it comes naturally to you."

"Yeah, right," Emma smiled and shook her head, looking at Henry. "I had no idea what I was doing when Henry first came to find me. I don't even know how I've managed this far."

Jefferson looked at her for a moment, absently noticing how the sunlight caught the lighter tones in her blonde hair and made them shine. "You're doing just fine, Princess, trust me."

Emma shot a glance at him, looking as if she were about to say something sarcastic, but stopped at something she saw in his face. Whatever it was, Jefferson didn't know, but it seemed to surprise her. So she just said, "Thank you, Jefferson," and continued watching the kids.

They sat in relatively comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the sunshine and keeping an eye on their children. Grace called Jefferson over, and he stood, waving Emma back down when she made to stand.

"Relax, Princess. You could use it."

Emma smiled slightly, looking a little confused, and sat back again. Jefferson made his way over to Grace, who was standing under a tree that Henry was currently climbing.

"Papa, I can't reach." Grace pouted in that way of hers that she knew would get her almost anything. Jefferson laughed and patted her head.  
"Needing a bit of height are we?"

"Papa!" Grace cried indignantly, smacking his leg. Just as he was about to lift Grace up, he heard a crack and looked up just in time to see a branch give way under Henry's hand.

"Henry!" Grace cried, eyes wide as her friend started to fall.

Jefferson didn't even think: he reached out and caught the boy as he fell, holding him close to his chest as he staggered at the impact.

"Henry!" Emma this time, running towards them. Jefferson frowned at Henry.

"You really need to stop doing things that make your mom panic, Henry."

"I'm fine," he replied as he was set on his feet again, all smiles as Emma reached them.

"Henry, are you okay?" Emma asked frantically, searching him over for injuries.

"I'm fine, mom, honest," Henry hugged her and smiled at Jefferson. "Jefferson caught me before I got hurt."

"Thank you," Emma said, smiling up at him in relief.

"You're very welcome, Princess." Jefferson bowed, feeling that odd warmth in his chest again at the open gratitude on her face. "Now I think it would be an excellent idea to move away from the trees, hmm?"

Emma nodded firmly. "Definitely."

As she walked away with Grace and Henry, Jefferson took a closer look at the broken branch. His blood ran cold when he saw it hadn't snapped naturally; there was a purple sort of shimmer around the jagged splinters.

_Regina? No, Regina wouldn't try and hurt Henry... Rumpelstiltskin? But that wouldn't make sense..._ Troubled, Jefferson followed Emma and the kids. He'd tell Emma about it later, when the kids wouldn't overhear. No need to worry them.

By the time they got home - the word definitely feeling a lot nicer to say and think than it used to be - it seemed that Grace and Henry had all but forgotten the whole incident, and were back to plotting, judging by the not very subtle glances they kept shooting back to Emma and Jefferson.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Jefferson asked Emma, giving Henry a funny look when the boy grinned back at him.

"I have no ideas, and I'm pretty sure I don't want to know," Emma replied, apparently amused by their children's behaviour. "Just as long as it doesn't involve running off or anymore dealing with magic or dragons or-"

"Dragons?" Jefferson interrupted, eyes wide. Emma nodded, grimacing at some unpleasant memory.

"An old friend of Regina's. Maleficent. As if there wasn't enough fairytale references in my life without throwing a damn dragon in there too." Emma shook her head. "I used James' sword, but I really wish I'd never listened to Gold in the first place."

"You fought a dragon?" Jefferson asked incredulously. "Good lord Emma, you're incredible!"

He hadn't meant to say that, definitely hadn't meant to say that, and certainly not in such an obvious way, and he regretted it immediately, but it had been said. Jefferson had expected some sort of sarcastic remark, or an eye roll at the least, but he was instead faced with Emma blushing and attempting to hide a smile.

"Thank you, Jefferson, but I'm not really. Just lucky."

"Princess, you are more than 'lucky' to have escaped Maleficent alive," Jefferson countered earnestly. "Something like that used to be considered an act of great bravery and skill as a warrior. Still is, I suppose, and I for one am certainly impressed and in awe. And I don't say that everyday, so make the most of the compliment," he finished with a grin and a wink.

"Well, in that case, I'm flattered," Emma replied, smiling with a mix of amusement and embarrassment. Jefferson smiled in reply and they continued walking in a surprisingly comfortable silence.

He spent the rest of the walk alternately worrying and enjoying Emma and Henry's company. He hadn't realised how lonely he'd been, even with Grace's return, and he found that he loved having them around. When they got back, they found that Snow had indeed cleaned the house, and very thoroughly by the looks of it.

"My goodness, your Highness, you have been busy!" Jefferson exclaimed upon entering the lounge. Emma ushered the children upstairs to wash their hands. Everything looked ridiculously clean. He'd never really bothered doing much cleaning himself, but nothing really got that dirty. Something to do with the curse, he supposed, the same as him always having some food or tea in the kitchen, clothes to wear and such things.

"Well, I did my best," Snow shrugged, rolling down her sleeves as she came in from the kitchen. "And please, it's just Snow. 'Your Highness' sounds way too formal. Besides, we're friends now."

Jefferson had been preoccupied with the cleanliness of the room, but upon those last words he looked around at Snow with a wide smile.

"Are we indeed? Well, Snow, that means a great deal to me, thank you."

Snow smiled in return just as Charming wandered in from outside, a slight frown on his face. He gave Snow a quick but sweet kiss in greeting before turning to Jefferson.

"To your knowledge, how far away is this mansion from any other house?" he asked seriously. Jefferson's brow furrowed in thought at the odd question.

"I'm not entirely sure, but quite far away. A twenty minute journey at a brisk walk at least. Why?"

Charming's mouth tightened. "I'm pretty sure I saw someone earlier, but they vanished before I could get a good look. Vanished into thin air, I couldn't find them anywhere within a mile radius of the house."

Jefferson felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. _Coincidence? Maybe. But maybe not. _"Something strange happened at the park as well. Henry was climbing a tree, and a branch snapped."

"That's not so strange..." Snow said slowly, and Jefferson grimaced.

"It was broken by magic. Purple magic."

Snow and Charming looked at Jefferson with identical expressions of shock and slight fear. None of them noticed that Emma had frozen in the doorway, listening to the conversation until she swore.

"_What?!_" she cried, glaring at Jefferson, who flinched despite her being across the room from him. "You couldn't have told me this earlier?"

"I didn't want to worry you-"

"Didn't want to _worry_ me?" Emma stormed up to him, jabbing him in the chest with an accusing finger. "Broken curse or not, I am still the Sheriff and I have a right to know when something is happening, especially when it concerns _my son_!"

Jefferson felt a sharp sting of guilt and looked down, shamefaced. "I'm sorry Emma, I should have said something. I just didn't want to worry the children, they've been through enough as it is, particularly Henry."

Emma deflated a little at that and took a step back, clearing her throat. "Right, well, uh. Apology accepted, I guess." She turned to Charming, avoiding Jefferson's eyes. "So, who did you see?"

"No one I recognised," Charming replied, glancing between his daughter and Jefferson with a mix of amusement and worry. "Like I said, they vanished before I could get a good look. Whoever it was, it can't have been anyone we would want near here."

Emma sighed and rubbed a hand over her face and dropped into an armchair. "I guess it's too much to ask to have a little peace now that everyone knows who they are."

Snow laid a comforting hand on Emma's arm before leaving the room, saying that she was going to check on the children. Charming gave one last look between Emma and Jefferson before leaving too. Jefferson stayed where he was, unsure of what to do. He was sure that saying anything could bring the wrath of Emma back on him, but at the same time he didn't want to just leave her there on her own. He settled for sitting on the sofa, keeping an eye on Emma while pretending to be surveying the room. Silence reigned for long enough that Jefferson began to wonder if Emma had fallen asleep.

"Jefferson?"

He looked at her, slightly concerned at the utter tiredness in Emma's voice. "Yes?"

"How... how did you cope? With being a father, I mean. Without..." she trailed off, taking her hand away from her eyes to look at him, sadness evident in her eyes. "Without her mother, and being poor."

Jefferson's mouth twisted slightly, but it was more out of habit when faced with the topic than aversion. "I honestly don't know. I had Grace, she had me, and it should have been all we needed but... it was difficult. But being a father? That wasn't the hard part. I loved Grace - I _do_ love Grace more than my own life. I would do anything for her. I always felt like she deserved better. Honestly, I don't think I'm the best father in the world, but the fact remains that I _am _a father, so I do the best I can." He looked at Emma curiously. "Why?"

Emma sighed and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and frowning at her hands. "I just feel... helpless sometimes. Like I have no idea what I'm doing, with Henry or with the whole just being a mother thing... I mean, I gave him up to give him the best chance, but now? I'd do anything to keep him, keep him with me, keep him safe. And that scares me. You said the branch was broken by magic - it was deliberate. And for a moment I just wanted..." she squeezed her eyes shut, rubbing her forehead. "I wanted to kill whoever dared harm my son. I'm not used to feeling like this."

"Hey," Jefferson moved forward and put a hand on her knee gently, waiting until she looked up at him to continue. "If it wasn't scary, it wouldn't be parenthood. Trust me, I was terrified when I realised it was just me and Grace. But I wouldn't change a thing about our life together. Well," he said thoughtfully, "aside from the whole Wonderland fiasco. And the going mad because of it. That I could have done without."

Emma laughed weakly, giving Jefferson a somewhat despairing but amused look look. "I don't think you'd be you without it, Jefferson. You happen to pull off half mad very well."

He looked at her in bewilderment, not sure whether to be flattered or insulted. She laughed again.

"That's a compliment, idiot."

"Ah." Jefferson thought about that for a moment before shooting her a cheeky grin. "So being half mad just adds to my appeal and charm then?"

"Blatantly," Emma deadpanned, trying and failing to keep a straight face. Jefferson pulled a mock thoughtful face, tapping his chin with his finger contemplatively.

"So I've got charm, charisma, sexiness and partial insanity on my side here."

"Sexiness?" Emma repeated, eyebrows raised. Jefferson smiled winningly.

"What? You don't think I'm sexy? I do, I mean, come on, just look at me!" he gestured to himself, smiling widely when Emma laughed and shook her head.

"You're insufferable," she said between giggles. "Alright then, got anything else?"

"Magic fingers," he replied cheekily, wiggling said fingers at her as she burst into fresh peals of laughter.

"That's just inappropriate!" she gasped, and Jefferson raised an eyebrow.

"Well I was simply referring to my expertise in hat making but if _that's_ where your mind's headed..." he couldn't help but join her as she laughed harder, pleased that he had successfully managed to cheer her up.

_I could get used to hearing her laugh, _he thought happily. He felt as if he'd taken a huge step in their friendship, and for the moment, forgot about magic, about getting back to the Enchanted Forest, about Regina and Rumpelstiltskin and everything else aside from this odd little family that he had gained from nowhere through strange and unexpected circumstances. For the first time in a very long time, Jefferson felt like he actually had a home and not just a house.

* * *

**Aww, got a bit fluffy toward the end there. Wasn't supposed to, it sorta just happened, but there ya go.**


End file.
